


Lightness

by toothIess



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korra tries too hard, a WHOLE lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Korra wants to let Asami know that she's serious about this relationship and does whatever she can to achieve that





	Lightness

Korra let out a deep sigh as she closely studied the different kinds of boxed of chocolates that had been placed on the table. Since she had no idea what kind of flavour that Asami favored she had made sure to get every different flavour that the store had on stock so that Asami at least had the opportunity to choose which one she wanted.

It had been a week since they had returned from their holiday in the Spirit World and their relationship had developed into something special. Something new which caused Korra’s stomach to tinkle every time that she thought back of how close she and Asami had been. She hadn’t been able to stop smiling at all since she and Asami had stepped out of the light with their fingers intertwined.

Korra knew for certain that she wanted to progress with their relationship. The young woman had always been there to support Korra as close friends and had seen her at her lowest moment. Asami hadn’t fled away after that and instead insisted to keep writing letters to Korra when she had been rehabilitating at the South Pole. Korra had become fearful that she would’ve never regain her strength and had entrusted Asami with her worries. Still Asami did whatever she could to support her in the best way that she could even though that she was residing at the other side of the world.

It was during those those moments that Korra had come to the realization that her feelings for Asami ran deeper than a caring and honest friendship. When she had been there focusing on regaining her strength and not a lot of people to talk to she had been left alone with her thoughts a lot which had allowed her to think an awful lot about the black haired woman who was holding such a tight grip onto her heart.

When Korra had returned to Republic City after three years of absence she had been dreading her reunion with Asami because she had no idea how she was going to react to seeing her again, and she was clueless about Asami’s true feelings. Seeing Asami in person again after all that time felt like fitting the puzzle-pieces together. It felt right.

After Kuvira had been stopped and Korra had accidentally opened a spirit portal in Republic City she made a vow to herself that she was going to come clear to Asami. She wouldn’t care if the woman wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings and would turn her down. Korra was just tired of having to hide how Asami truly made her feel. She deserved to know the truth.

Their holiday to the spirit world had been an absolute blast and Korra knew that it had bought them closer since they finally had a moment alone together without the curious eyes of everyone else. Those were moment that they simply needed more from.

Korra hadn’t expected that Asami would actually press closer against her. She could still feel Asami’s lips against her own. It had been a fleet moment, but it had ignited a hidden fire deep inside both of them. There had been a strong change in the air between them. They hadn’t kissed each other since that moment and Korra secretly longed to kiss her girlfriend again.

_Girlfriend..._

They were officially girlfriends now. Thinking about that brought a smile back to Korra’s lips as she felt herself going giddy. She had been loving Asami from a afar for so long that it felt unreal that the black haired woman was hers now. That was why Korra wanted to make this relationship work so badly. She needed it to last. And more than that she needed Asami to know that she wasn’t fooling around and actually meant it.

That was how Korra had been doing her best to find suitable gifts in Republic City that she could use to lavish her girlfriend with. She had even entrusted Jinora with possible gifts that one could give to their significant other. Jinora had aided her by providing her with a list of things that might interest Asami. Still it was up to Korra to basically get these things.

She had pretty much seen all the stores and market stalls in Republic City to find something suitable. But because Korra was indecisive about what Asami would really like she ended up buying everything that she had gotten her hands on to provide her girlfriend a proper choice.

Korra had also decided to book a table at Kwong’s Cuisine. Usually that place was much too fancy and expensive for her, but since she was the Avatar she was able to pull some strings to get it done. She had sent Asami and invitation for Saturday night at seven thirty.

It was Saturday now and Korra had been rummaging through the closet the entire afternoon trying to find something suitable that she could wear for this date. Her palms were sweaty as she thought about how this was going to be hers and Asami’s first date as a couple in front of everyone to see. They had been quiet about their relationship so far and hadn’t informed anyone else basically because they had wanted to get used to each other first before telling everyone they knew. That would change as everyone in Republic City would see the Avatar going out for dinner with the owner of Sato Mobile. There was a part of Korra that wondered if Asami would be ready for that change because Korra sure was ready to let everyone know that their relationship was the real thing.

"I’ll guess this will have to do," Korra muttered as she studied her own reflection in the mirror. She had chosen a light blue dress in the Water Tribe style. It was long and reached her ankles so she wore matching sandals to go along with it. Her short brown hair had been neatly brushed and adorned with a dark blue clasp at the top to keep it all in one place. The clasp had once belonged to her mother which was why Korra had decided to wear it for this important moment.

Korra realized that she looked anxious and she hoped that Asami wouldn’t be able to see that. She wasn’t sure how she was going to hide her sweaty hands and her blushing face. There was no way that she could hide her hands underneath the table this entirety of their date. She had no other choice but to face her new fears.

She left Air Temple island before the kids could fire all sorts of questions at her about why she’s trying to sneak away wearing a dress like that. Korra had brought her glider with her which allowed her travel across the city at a rapider speed and this way she didn’t have to run into any citizens. As Korra arrived at Kwong’s Cuisine she noticed that she had gotten here a bit too early.

A waiter guided her to a private table next to the window. The man gave her some breadstick’s, a glass of water, and a menu which Korra studied in great length as a way to pass the time. This way she wouldn’t have to ponder that long about what she planed to eat when the waiter came to ask her later.

"Sorry that I’m a bit late," a familiar voice said, causing Korra to lower the menu that she was still holding. Her mouth went dry as she took in the ruby colored dress that Asami was wearing. It was made of expensive looking silk. It had a very deep V-neck that showed more cleavage than Korra was accustomed to and the Avatar’s ears went red. "There happened to be an accident and it was hardly impossible to make it through the center of the city. I do hope you haven’t been waiting her too long."

Slowly, Korra shook her head. "N--no not too long. Only about twenty minutes."

Asami smiled as she elegantly sat down opposite from her. "That’s a relieve to hear."

"Asami you - " Korra shyly began, swallowing thickly as she thought about how to properly form a sentence that her girlfriend would be able to understand. "I wanted to say that you look beautiful. You always do, but especially now."

"You flatter me, Korra. I must say that I wasn’t sure if this dress was a bit too revealing."

Korra smiled into her glass of water. "A little bit, but I’m not complaining."

"Korra, I do need you to know that you look very beautiful in that dress of yours," Asami made clear with a soft voice and the way that her green eyes bore into hers Korra believed every word that she said.

This reminder Korra about the gifts that she had acquired for this special occasion and she reached over to grab the several boxes that she had personally wrapped and placed them on the table. Asami raised a perfectly arched brow at this.

"What is all this?" she doubtfully asked.

"I may have gotten you some gifts," Korra replied, fidgeting with her fingers as she saw how Asami carefully began to unwrap one of the boxes. The one that Asami had chosen to open first had been filled with all kinds of different chocolates. Korra didn’t even know if Asami liked chocolates at all. "I--I wasn’t exactly sure which one you liked and -"

"You bought me five different flavors?" Asami guessed with a grin. "Korra, you didn’t need to do this. I must say that it’s incredibly sweet and thoughtful. Also -"

"I brought you more gifts," Korra gently cut her off, her nerves intensifying. Perhaps Asami wouldn’t appreciate the other gifts as much and thought that Korra was pushing too hard to make this relationship something that it really wasn’t. She never should’ve bought that many gifts, but there was no way that she could get them back now.

Asami undid the lid and was surprised to find all kinds of jewelry that Korra had purchased for her. There was at least an entire set that existed of a bracelet, a necklace, earrings and a ring. They were made of silver and were adorned with tiny emerald green gems and all nicely fitted together.

"They reminded me of your eyes," Korra blurted out, feeling her face going hot like a furnace.

"Korra, look at me," Asami softly said and the Avatar dared to meet her gaze. "I am aware that you’re nervous because this is our first date and all. I do appreciate all the gifts that you’ve bought for me. You’ve really put a lot of effort into pulling this all together. I cannot thank you enough for doing all of this and I’m already enjoying our date a lot when it hasn’t even really started yet. Why don’t we eat our meals first and go on a walk together afterwards? How does that sound?"

Surprisingly enough that did provide Korra some comfort and she smiled shyly. "That works for me."

As their dinner was being served the mood around them changed somewhat. Korra had began to feel more relaxed as the time went on and she could hear Asami talk about these new ideas that she had for Sato Mobile. It was during that moment that Korra had entirely forgotten why she had been so nervous about this whole ordeal in the first place. It all felt like second nature to her.

By the time they had finished their dinner and had enjoyed a few glasses of wine the two of them had left Kwong’s Cuisine and walked through the streets together. Asami was still chatting about ordinary things and Korra was more than glad to chime in.

"Would you care to walk through the park for a bit?" Asami suggested as they halted on the streets.

"Sure," Korra replied, liking the thought of being able to spend even more time with her girlfriend.

The city park was rather abandoned at this time of the night. Most of the homeless had been forced to flee because of President Raiko which had resulted into only a few people being present.

They ended up on a yellow bench next to the pond, overlooking the gigantic statue of Korra that had been placed there years ago. There was a full moon and its light illuminated everything in a peaceful hue. There fell a silence between them as Asami had stacked the gifts that she had just received next to her on the bench as her knee softly touched Korra’s upper leg, sending shocks through Korra’s body.

"What is the _exact_ reason why you’ve bought me so many gifts, Korra?" Asami asked after a while.

"I guess I wanted to impress you," Korra replied honestly. "I needed you to know that whatever is going on between us means a lot to me and I value your company more than anyone. I didn’t want our relationship to end before it had barely started. I care too much for you to waste that, Asami. That was why I went a bit overboard with all these gifts mainly because what’s going on between is serious and I want to continue with it. I shouldn’t have overwhelmed like I did. I need to learn to be more tactful about it."

Asami surprised Korra by bringing up her hands to cup her face so that she was forced to look her in the eyes. "Surely you must know by know that I feel the same thing about you, Korra. Gods, I’ve done so for an entirety. How could you ever think that I wouldn’t want to continue with this?"

"I wasn’t sure and I might have panicked a little. I was just fearful that you had changed your mind about all this."

"Korra, being here with you tonight has only confirmed my feelings. I know that our relationship is new and electrifying, but I wouldn’t give up on this for the world."

Korra leaned a little closer towards her girlfriend. "So I didn’t scare you away? "

  
"Hardly," Asami assured her with a smug grin. "In fact I think you’ve only brought us closer. Korra, there is nothing that I want more than being able to have a normal relationship with you. I don’t care what others might think about that. All that matters to me is _your_ opinion."

"Are you going to kiss me again, Asami Sato?" Korra asked with a low and teasing voice.

She caught the twinkles in Asami’s green eyes before their eyes closed and their breaths mingled. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, which was very different then their first one had been. Korra’s tan hands tugged into Asami’s raven hair as their tongues swirled against one another. It wasn’t a brief kiss, but it was still sweet and precious and it sealed their unyielding love for each other.

Sadly Asami was the one who pulled away and Korra immediately missed her girlfriends lips against hers, and was tempting to pull her in for another kiss again.

"Korra, we’ve got all the time in the world, " Asami made clear as she rested their forehead together. "I know that this relationship is new, but we both want this. There is no way that I’m giving up on you after I’ve dreamed about you for years."

"What kind of dreams exactly?" Korra asked teasingly, aching an eyebrow.

  
Asami gave her a friendly slap on the shoulder. "I’m sure that you’ll find that out eventually. Would you like to finish our walk?"

"Would love to," Korra eagerly replied as she intertwined their fingers and pulled her girlfriend along with as they walked away from the statue. They were more than ready to face the world together.


End file.
